icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Montreal
Montreal, or Montréal in French, is the second-largest city in Canada and the largest city in the province of Quebec. Built on the spot of a former Iroquoian village called Hochelaga, Montreal was originally called Ville-Marie ('City of Mary') by the first French settlers. Some historians think the city takes its present name from the Mont Réal (as it was pronounced in Middle French , or Mont Royal/Mount Royal in present French), the three-head hill at the heart of the city, whose name was also initially given to the island on which the city stands. Although the old Canadian game of "shinney", an early form of hockey with no standard rules, was played in many regions of Canada, Montréal is the site of the first ever documented ice hockey game on March 3, 1875. In the 1870s, the first known set of ice hockey rules were drawn up by students at Montreal's McGill University. Hockey in Montreal Teams * Montreal Canadiens (National Hockey Association, 1909-1917; National Hockey League, 1917-present) * 244th Battalion (Montreal City Hockey League, 1916-17) * All Montreal (Montreal Hockey League, 1914-16) * Brault AC (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1938-39) * Camp Oreida (Junior, 1927-31) * Canadian Vickers (Senior 1916-19) * Canarails (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1935-36) * Canadian National Railways (Metro Montreal Senior League, 1963-64) * Cercle Parossial (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1914-15) * Champetre Aigles (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1936-37) * Champlain (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1937-38) * College St Laurent (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1937-39) * Delormier (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1934-36) * Guerney AC (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1938-39) * Montefiore (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1938-39) * Montefiore Red Wings (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1936-38) * Montreal A-1 (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1922-23) * Montreal Adanacs (Montreal West End League, 1932-33) * Montreal Albions (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1926-28) * Montreal Army (Quebec Senior Hockey League, 1942-43) * Montreal Beaurivage (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1926-27) * Montreal Bleu Blanc Rouge (Quebec Major Junior Hockey League, 1972-75) * Montreal Boisclair (Metro Montreal Senior League, 1963-64) * Montreal Ca-Ma-Va (Junior, 1929-30) * Montreal Canadiens (Senior) (Montreal Senior Group, 1934-1937), (Quebec Senior Hockey League 1941-1943) * Montreal Comets, (Montreal North End League, 1936-37) * Montreal Concordia Civics (Senior, Intermediate, & Junior, 1934-47) * Montreal Cranes (Junior 1932-37) * Montreal Crescents (Eastern Montreal League, 1927-28) * Montreal Crystals (AHAC, 1886-95) * Montreal Don Juan (Montreal Intermediate League, 1939-40) * Montreal Eastward (Junior 1935-40) * Montreal Eurekas (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1922-30) * Montreal Firemen (Metro Montreal Senior League, 1963-64) * Montreal Flyers (Mount Royal Junior League, 1944-45) * Montreal Generals (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1939-40) * Montreal Grads (Mount Royal Junior League, 1943-44) * Montreal Greys (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1923-25) * Montreal Iberville (Montreal Intermediate League, 1938-39) * Montreal Italians (Intermediate) 1937-38) * Montreal Ideals (Mount Royal Junior League, 1942-43) * Montreal Junior B Canadiens (Mount Royal Junior League, 1946-54) * Montreal Junior Canadiens (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1934-37, 1941-49; Quebec Junior Hockey League, 1950-55; Ontario Hockey Association, 1962-72) * Montreal Junior Royals (Junior 1933-53) * Montreal Juniors] (Quebec Major Junior Hockey League, 1975-82) * Montreal Mansfield (Mount Royal Junior League, 1944-45) * Montreal Maroons (National Hockey League, 1924-1938) * Montreal Martin (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1928-30) * Montreal Melville (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1918-19) * Montreal Meuniers (Senior, 1959-60) * Montreal Montagnards (Federal Hockey League, 1904-08 and others to 1920) * Montreal Mount Royal (Province of Quebec League, 1922-23) * Montreal Nationale] (Senior & Junior) * Montreal North End Eagles (Mount Royal Junior League, 1941-42) * Montreal Pats (senior & junior 1941-42) * Montreal RCAF (Quebec Senior Hockey League, 1942-43) * Montreal Red Wings (Mount Royal Junior League, 1941-42) * Montreal Rocket (Quebec Major Junior Hockey League, 1999-2003) * Montreal Rovers (Mount Royal Junior League 1929-31) * Montreal Royals (Senior & Minor Pro, 1933-61) * Montreal Shamrocks (Amateur Hockey Association, 1896-1898; Canadian Amateur Hockey League, 1898-1905; Eastern Canada Amateur Hockey Association, 1905-1909; Canadian Hockey Association; National Hockey Association, 1909-1910; and Montreal City Hockey League, 1913-24) * Montreal Sons of Ireland (Metropolitan League, 1934-35) * Montreal St Albans (Western Montreal League, 1929-31). * Montreal St Aloysius (Junior 1929-31) * Montreal St Annes (Senior 1915-25) * Montreal St Anns (Junior 1920's) * Montreal St Anthonys (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1922-28) * Montreal St Dominics (Mount Royal Junior League, 1942-43) * Montreal St Francois-Nationale (Senior Group, 1926-27) * Montreal St George (Mount Royal Junior League, 1942-43) * Montreal St Jacques (Provincial Senior League, 1937-38) * Montreal St Michaels (Intermediate, 1925-36) * Montreal St Patricks (Interprovincial Hockey Union, 1911-12) * Montreal Stirlings (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1909-10) * Montreal Strathmore (Inter City League, 1936-37) * Montreal Tacomas (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1922-29) * Montreal Trojans (Montreal East End Junior League, 1928-29) * Montreal Villeray (1934-36) * Montreal Victorias * Montreal Voyageurs (American Hockey League, 1969-1971) * Montreal Wanderers (National Hockey League, 1903-1918) * Montreal Wellington (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1922-24) * Montreal Wheelers-Canadiens (Mount Royal Junior League, 1947-48) * Montreal Winged Wheelers (Mount Royal Junior League, 1941-49) * Montreal YMHA (Junior, 1929-30) * North End Eagles (Intermediate, 1932-33) * Sigma Phi Delta (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1938-39) * St Anthonys (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1924-25) University Teams * Concordia University * Laval University @ Montreal * Loyola College * MacDonald College * McGill University * Sir George Williams University * University of Montreal * University of Quebec @ Montreal School teams * Lower Canada College * Montreal Catholic High * Montreal High School * Strathcona Academy Leagues * Eastern Montreal League * Lafontaine Park Group * Metropolitan League * Metropolitan Montreal Junior League * Montreal City & District League * Montreal City Hockey League * Montreal East End Junior League * Montreal High Schools League * Montreal Intermediate League * Montreal Junior League * Montreal Manufacturers League * Montreal North End Junior League * Montreal North End League * Montreal Parochial League * Montreal Senior Group * Montreal West End League * Montreal Western Junior League * Mount Royal Intermediate League * Mount Royal Junior League * Mount Royal Senior League * Western Montreal League Arenas * Bell Centre * Crystal Palace (Montreal) * Montreal Forum (former home of the Montreal Canadiens. Now demolished. * Maurice Richard Arena * Verdun Auditorium * Paul Sauve Arena * St. Laurent Arena * Jubilee Arena * Mount Royal Arena * Victoria Skating Rink * Montreal Arena Champions 'Stanley Cup Champions' *1893 Montreal AAA *1894 Montreal AAA *1895 Montreal Victorias *1896 Montreal Victorias *1897 Montreal Victorias *1898 Montreal Victorias *1899 Montreal Shamrocks *1900 Montreal Shamrocks *1902 Montreal AAA *1903 Montreal AAA *1906 Montreal Wanderers *1907 Montreal Wanderers *1908 Montreal Wanderers *1910 Montreal Wanderers *1916 Montreal Canadiens *1924 Montreal Canadiens *1926 Montreal Maroons *1930 Montreal Canadiens *1931 Montreal Canadiens *1944 Montreal Canadiens *1946 Montreal Canadiens *1953 Montreal Canadiens *1956 Montreal Canadiens *1957 Montreal Canadiens *1958 Montreal Canadiens *1959 Montreal Canadiens *1960 Montreal Canadiens *1965 Montreal Canadiens *1966 Montreal Canadiens *1968 Montreal Canadiens *1969 Montreal Canadiens *1971 Montreal Canadiens *1973 Montreal Canadiens *1976 Montreal Canadiens *1977 Montreal Canadiens *1978 Montreal Canadiens *1979 Montreal Canadiens *1986 Montreal Canadiens *1993 Montreal Canadiens 'Allan Cup Champions' *1930 Montreal AAA *1947 Montreal Royals -- 'Memorial Cup Champions' *1949 Montreal Junior Royals *1950 Montreal Junior Canadiens *1969 Montreal Junior Canadiens *1970 Montreal Junior Canadiens 'University Cup Champions' None 'Royal Bank Cup Champions' None Players and staff * Ramzi Abid * Paul Adey * Shawn Anderson * Jean-Sébastien Aubin * Marco Baron * Luciano Basile * Yves Beaudoin * David-Alexandre Beauregard * Marc Bergevin * Bob Berry * Paul Bibeault * Cecil Blachford * Dan Blackburn * Sylvain Blouin * Alexandre Bolduc * Marcel Bonin * Mike Bossy * Joel Bouchard * Andre Boudrias * Raymond Bourque * Russell Bowie * Scotty Bowman * Neil Brady * Patrice Brisebois * Connie Broden * Martin Brodeur * Steve Brule * Hy Buller * Walter Buswell * Larry Carriere * Lorne Chabot * Enrico Ciccone * Sprague Cleghorn * Rey Comeau * Daniel Corso * Yves Courteau * Ed Courtenay * Rich Coutu * Glen Currie * Claude Cyr * J. J. Daigneault * Vincent Damphousse * Dan Daoust * Éric Dazé * Marc Denis * Jacques Deslauriers * Jason Doig * Bobby Dollas * Gord Donnelly * Jean-Pierre Dumont * Norm Dupont * Bob Errey * Angelo Esposito * Bryan Fogarty * Steve Gainey * Michel Galarneau * Garry Galley * Jimmy Gardner * Denis Gauthier * Jean-Guy Gendron * Bernie Geoffrion * Dan Geoffrion * Jean-Sébastien Giguère * Stefano Giliati * Rod Gilbert * Daniel Goneau * Jean-Luc Grand-Pierre * Mike Grant * Benoit Gratton * Terry Gray * Jocelyn Guevremont * Ben Guite * Pierre Guité * Doug Harvey * Pierre Hamel * George Hayes * Paul Haynes * Gerry Heffernan * Mike Hough * Martin Houle * Bucky Hollingworth * Harry Hyland * Gord Hynes * Ernest Johnson * Steve Kasper * Mike Krushelnyski * Daniel Lacroix * Eric Lacroix * Pierre Lacroix * Guy Lafleur * Serge Lajeunesse * Bobby Lalonde * Jean-Marc Lanthier * Ian Laperrière * Guy Lapointe * Georges Laraque * Mario Larocque * Dominic Lavoie * Patrice Lefebvre * Yanick Lehoux * Bob Lemieux * Mario Lemieux * Francis Lessard * Kristopher Letang * Normand Leveille * Matthew Lombardi * Roberto Luongo * Jimmy Mann * Daniel Marois * Gilles Marotte * Randy McKay * Ron Meighan * Scott Mellanby * Eric Meloche * Corrado Micalef * Torrey Mitchell * Sergio Momesso * Hartland Monahan * Jim Montgomery * Stéphane Morin * Joey Mormina * Scotty Morrison * Alain Nasreddine * Caroline Ouellette * Bernie Parent * Rich Parent * Michel Parizeau * Noel Picard * Robert Picard * Michel Plasse * Adrien Plavsic * Felix Potvin * Cheryl Pounder * Jean Pusie * Percy Quinn * Mike Ribeiro * Henri Richard * Maurice Richard * Dave Ritchie * Luc Robitaille * Roland Rousseau * Ernie Russell * Bruno St. Jacques * Reggie Savage * Richard Sevigny * Daniel Shank * Johnny Sheppard * Bob Sirois * Cyril Slater * P.J. Stock * Gaston Therrien * Michel Therrien * Gilles Thib * [[Jocelyn Thibault * Gilles Thibaudeauverse]] * Jeff Turcotte * Ian Turnbull * Marc-Édouard Vlasic * Phil Watson * Peter White * Ross Yates * Larry Zeidel Neighbourhoods *Cote St Paul *Hochelaga *Iberville *Lakeshore *Lachine *Maisonneuve *Montreal West *Notre Dame de Grace *Outremont *Park Extension *Pierrefonds *Pointe-Aux-Trembles *Point St Charles *Rosemount *Roussin *St Gabriel *Snowdon *Ville Lasalle *Ville St Pierre *Villeray Other Suburbs on the Island *Clearpoint *Dorval *Pointe Claire *Ste Anne de Bellevue *Westmount Category:Canadian towns Category:NHL Cities